Speed Dating en Terre du Milieu
by Orwen-P'titeMoustache
Summary: Désolé mais je n'ai pas de résumé "intéressant" sous la main, étant donné que tout est dans le titre il me semble !


**Speed Dating en Terre du Milieu**

**_Ding_**

- Bonjour.

- (baise main) Gente Dame.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Grand-Pas.

- … Nan je parlais de votre VRAI nom !

- je ne peux le révéler.

- Mais…

- Chut l'ennemi rôde, il pourrait nous entendre !

**_Ding_**

(Souffle coupé, odeur de violette qui emplit la pièce, lumière aveuglante venant du nouvel arrivant.)

- Bon…bonjour

- …

- Votre nom ?

- …

- Jeune homme ?

- … les arbres sont mes amis…

- Oui, il paraît que ça sert !

**Ding**

- Heu…

- Bonjour Ma Dame

- Alors…heu…vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

- Je suis mineur, j'aime travailler dans les grottes froides et humides, c'est très accueillant vous savez et…

- Oui, oui d'accord…sinon quels sont vos hobbies ?

- Mes hobbits ? Et bien je ne peux pas dire qu'ils sont à moi mais…

- Hobbits ? Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais je vous demandais ce que vous aimiez faire durant vos temps libre

- Ooh…J'aime boire de la bière après une bonne journée de travail dans les cavernes à extraire du Mithril. Oh et j'aime par dessus tout me battre avec ma hache. Elle a déjà tuée de nombreux petits orcs puants héhéhé…

**Ding**

- Bonjour.

- Ma Dame (s'incline)

- D'ou venez-vous ?

- De la Cité Blanche. L'avez-vous déjà vu ? Si blanche, si majestueuse…Sa beauté n'a…

- Oulaaaa du calme le poète ! Heu…que faites-vous dans la vie ?

- (zieute le jeune homme sur la table de gauche)

- Ouhou !

- (zieute toujours)

**Ding**

- Vous êtes majeur ?

- Oui, je suis plus vieux qu'il n'y paraît !

- Ah, si vous l'dites. Bon alors…racontez moi des choses sur vous.

- J'ai traversé de terribles épreuves, je ne suis plus le même à présent…Heureusement Sam était là pour moi…Tout ça c'est la faute du préééciiieux…

- …

**Ding**

- Nan mais sérieusement vous êtes majeur ?

- Oui, Ma Dame.

- Ok je vous crois. Bien quel est votre nom jeune…enfant…homme ?

- Sam Gamgie Le Brave

- Rien qu'ça ! Et bien Sam, si je peux me permettre de vous appelez ainsi, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- Frodon.

**Ding**

- Encore, mais c'est un débarquement de mineur ma parole, ce n'est pas très légal !

- Non, nous ne somme pas des mineurs comme Maître Gimli, nous sommes des Hobbits…

- De la Compté…

- Et fier de l'être !

- Ils ne servent pas de pintes ici ?

- Oui en effet. C'est un scandale !

- Et nous n'avons même pas le droit de fumer…

- Mmmmh des feuilles de Longoulet !

**Ding**

- (« dans sa barbe ») Après les gamins, voilà les vieillards (ronchonne)

- J'ai peut-être l'air d'un vieil homme, jeune fille, mais mon esprit, lui, est resté aussi fringant qu'un jeune homme.

- Hahaha, et bien m'a foi vous semblez être l'homme le plus normal que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui !

- Oh Oh Oh

- Alors, que puis-je vous demandez….Que faites vous dans la vie.

- Je fais partie d'un ordre de magiciens très puissants

- Ah oui d'accord je vois…

Ding

- Oh putain, le con, il m'a fait peur !

- Mooooon, préééééciiiiieuuuux…

- Woh ! Vous allez bien…monsieur…madame…chose ?

- Sale petite voleuse !

- Intéressant comme technique de drague ! Par contre il faudrait penser à retourner à l'hôpital psychiatrique !

- Moooooon prééééciiiiieux, où est-il ?

- Je ne l'ai pas.

- Où est le maître ? C'est lui qui a l'anneau !

- Vous parlez d'un certain Frodon ?

- Ouiiiiii, paaaaaarle, sale voleuuuuuuse !

**Ding**

- Pffff, j'espère que le dernier sera le bon !

- ….

- Vous pouvez développer ?

- …

- Et sinon votre journée c'est bien passée ?

- …

**Ding**

**Bilan de la journée :** Beaucoup de diversité parmi les…les…candidats. Journée très…enrichissante sur le plan…humain. Grâce à ce speed dating, je sais désormais que j'attire les cas sociaux !

**Bilan des célibataires rencontrés :**

Nom : Grand-Pas

Remarques : Certes agréable à regarder, néanmoins cet homme me paraît légèrement parano !

* * *

><p>Nom : Le bel éphèbe<p>

Remarques : Magnifique jeune homme, qui ne parle que pour sortir des phrases hautement philosophique…

* * *

><p>Nom : J'en ai déduit qu'il s'appelait Gimli par rapport au dire des deux mioches<p>

Remarques : Meurtrier trapu et velu

* * *

><p>Nom : Le Poète<p>

Remarques : Patriote dans l'âme. Aurait un petit faible pour le dénommer Frodon (penser à lui acheter le code pénal, le petit bonhomme à l'âge d'être son fils !)

* * *

><p>Nom : Frodon<p>

Remarques : Dépressif, virant schizo (lien de parenté avec le dernier célibataire ? Relation plus qu'amicale avec Sam ?)

* * *

><p>Nom : Sam<p>

Remarques : Bien que fort sympathique, il m'a l'air follement amoureux de Frodon (ce dernier à l'air d'avoir du succès auprès des Messieurs…C'était bien un Speed Dating hétéro non ?)

* * *

><p>Nom : Les deux inséparables<p>

Remarques : En couple

* * *

><p>Nom : Le magicien<p>

Remarques : De prime abord très gentil, cependant ce Père Noël métalleux faisant partie d'une secte de magicien, ne me paraît pas si innocent que ça.

* * *

><p>Nom : La Chose<p>

Remarques : Je ne savais pas que les aliens faisaient parti des participants. A moins que cette…chose se soit trop faite faire de chirurgie esthétique. De plus cette personne semble avoir un gros délire de persécution, prend tout le monde pour des kleptomanes, et tient un peu trop à son…précieux.

* * *

><p>Nom : Anneaux<p>

Remarques : Peu bavard, mais fort pouvoir attractif.


End file.
